


A Funny Thing Happened...

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Darcy Has Powers, F/M, Some Feels Snuck In There At The End, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following anonymous Tumblr prompt:</p><p>"Steve/Darcy: powers!Darcy, Steve and Darcy are on their way to a restaurant for date night when random evil strikes and they have to contain it themselves while backup's on the way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad whoever this is sent me the prompt, because I seem to be super stuck on any of my WIPs/unstarted fics. Being able to write SOMETHING makes me feel better. So thank you, anonymous prompter.

At first Darcy thought it was a mugging; guy comes out of an alley at you in New York City, it’s an easy enough assumption to make, even though most muggers would avoid a guy of Steve’s height and build. She had a moment to pity the poor guy who was about to get his ass handed to him before it became clear that something much more serious was happening.

The man never stopped moving, using his forward momentum to push Darcy away from where her hand was linked with Steve’s. They made it a good five feet further down the sidewalk, the unknown assailant grabbing Darcy’s arm in a punishing grip before swinging himself behind her, pressing something hard and metal into her temple. Steve froze in his movement toward them, his eyes focused above and behind Darcy.

“Good evening, Captain,” said a voice from the alley. A second man strolled into view, impeccably dressed and radiating smugness. “Now that I have your attention, I have a proposition for you.”

Darcy couldn’t help it; she laughed out loud. “Somebody’s been watching way too many Bond movies,” she commented to Steve.

Steve grinned back at her. “Seems that way,” he agreed. “But I guess there’s nothing really original anymore.”

Darcy started humming “It’s All Been Done” under her breath. The man in the suit made an irritated noise and gestured at the goon behind Darcy, who pushed the thing that was probably a gun (really, though, hanging out with the Avengers, you could never be sure) harder against Darcy’s skin. She used the hand in her pocket to tap out a sequence on her phone screen, trying to keep the movement as subtle as possible.

“ _As I was saying,_ ” the man said through his teeth. “If you agree to my terms, your lovely girlfriend will come to no harm.”

“And if I don’t?” Steve asked flatly, his mouth set in a hard line.

The man shrugged. “It’s a shame how violent the city is these days. A young woman can’t even walk down the street with her boyfriend without being harmed, possibly even killed. A great tragedy.”

Steve’s fists clenched at his side, but he kept his voice even. “So what exactly do you want?”

The man spread his hands. “Nothing too onerous, my dear Captain. Three vials of your blood and we can all be on our way with no harm done.”

“The serum,” Steve said wearily, shaking his head. “It always comes back to that, doesn’t it?”

Darcy’s phone buzzed five times against her hip.

“For you, Captain, it would seem so,” the man agreed. “Do we have a bargain?”

“I think we’re done here,” Steve said. “Darcy?”

“Sure thing,” she agreed, feeling the probably-gun fall away as the thug behind her lifted his hands to his throat, the air over his mouth and nose thickened until he couldn’t breathe. “ETA five minutes, by the way.”

“And Agent Coulson requests that you leave at least one prisoner alive for interrogation,” Jarvis said from Darcy’s phone, his voice slightly muffled from being in her pocket.”

“Noted,” Steve said, turning back to the man in the suit. “I don’t suppose you’d like to surrender now? Make it easy on yourself?”

The man gaped at him for a few seconds, then turned to run.

Steve sighed. “Back soon,” he said to Darcy as she scooped up the gun (probably. It looked a little too steampunky to actually fire bullets. Tony was going to love taking it apart).

“Be careful,” she said absently, carefully watching the goon from out of arm’s reach. She gave him a couple of seconds after his eyes rolled back in his head, just in case he was faking, then dissolved the seal of thickened air over his face. She lifted him up until he was leaning against the nearby building, held in place with bands of thicker air, before lifting herself up to second-story level, trying to see what Steve was up to without losing line-of-sight to their captive.

“Three minutes, Miss Lewis,” Jarvis informed her politely.

“I’m good here, J,” she told him, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Go ahead and send them after Steve in case that guy has backup.”

“Very well,” Jarvis said. “And would you like me to contact the restaurant and let them know that you and Captain Rogers are still coming?”

“That’d be great, J,” Darcy said, settling back to the ground. No point in making herself obvious for any idiot with a smartphone (so basically, all of them). “You’re the best.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, both men were in SHIELD custody (“We’ll figure out if they were working alone,” Coulson promised), Tony was making fascinated noises over the probably-a-gun (“what would it even shoot?”), and Steve and Darcy were  _finally_  on their way to dinner.

“We probably lost our reservation,” Steve said apologetically. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Darcy said. “Jarvis took care of it. They’ll be ready for us when we get there.”

He ducked his head a little. “I’m sorry this stuff always seems to happen to us. You know this kinda shit wouldn’t come up if you were dating a normal guy.”

Darcy stopped in her tracks, pulling him around to face her. “Steven Grant Rogers, are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” Steve said, practically standing at attention.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Steve blanched. “Of course not!”

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” he answered without hesitation.

Darcy’s eyes softened. “Then trust me when I say that I love you. If I didn’t want to be with you, even with all the stuff that comes with it, I wouldn’t be.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

“Good,” Darcy said briskly. “Now let’s go. I’m starving and Pepper says this place has really great dessert.”

They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a few moments, before Darcy bumped her shoulder with his. “You know I’m not exactly ‘normal’ myself. Do you ever wish you were with someone that was?”

Steve lifted her hand to his lips. “Not even a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to get prompts [on Tumblr!](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) Even if you don't want to send a prompt, feel free to come hang out!


End file.
